Hera's Sorrow
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ezra realizes that Kanan is doing little to help Hera, and so decides to help her himself. EzraxHera
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in Season 2 Episode 16, just after the crew met Cham Syndulla, Numa and Gobi.**

"What's going on between you and your father?" Ezra asked, slightly worried about Hera.

"We haven't spoken in years, he was hero in the Clone War, fought with the Jedi to free Ryloth from the Droid army. But after the war the Republic became the Empire and refused to leave, and started fighting them. Once my mother was killed in the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became the most important thing to him" Hera said, with a mixture of emotions swirling inside her.

"More important than family?" Ezra asked. Hera nodded.

Ezra couldn't resist anymore, he saw how much pain Hera was going through and realized that Kanan was doing very little to ease her pain, so he decided to do something that she probably wouldn't like, but he had to do something to help her.

He looked at her and saw he nervously twiddling the wrench in her hands and gave in, and lunged towards her and kissed her strongly on the lips.

Hera's eyes went wide from Ezra's actions, but as much as she almost pushed him off, she couldn't pass up the oppertunity to kiss the man she was in love with. True he was only 15, and she was 24, it didn't seem to bother Ezra, much less herself, so she let it continue, savoring the feeling.

Just then the door slid open and a voice familiar to Hera shouted, "What's going on in here?"

It was Cham.

Ezra was forced to pull back after hearing they'd been caught by Hera's dad.

"Oh um, hi father" Hera managed to push out.

 **This is a one-shot but I might continue it after I've completed my other EzraxHera if you guys really want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Father."

"I thought you were with a Jedi?" Cham asked.

"You were right Father, I am." Hera said, standing up, taking Ezra's lightsaber from his belt and igniting it. Cham looked at it with a shocked expression.

"What about the other Jedi that you were with? Does he know about this?"

"No he doesn't, please don't tell him father, we'll tell the others in our own time." Hera said, looking down at Ezra and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ezra glanced up at Hera, an pulled her down for a kiss. Hera returned but were interrupted by a small

"Ahem. I do believe I should leave you two for some privacy, but if I would were you, I would tell that other Jedi soon!" Cham called out as he left. Hera spoke.

"Well Ezra, we should get to the command ship, there's a briefing about the upcoming mission that will take place tomorrow, come on." Hera said, giving Ezra a quick kiss before leaving her cabin and walking into the command ship for briefing.

 **After briefing...**

"We all agreed on the plan?" Kanan asked. Everyone nodded. "It's settled then, everyone get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Everyone nodded and walked back onto the Ghost, Kanan at the back.

Walking back into the Ghost, Kanan noticed Ezra walk into Hera's room, he wondered why he would be going in there, but let it slide as Hera was seen as the motherly figure to the group, and walked back into his room, he would ask Hera about it in the morning.

Ezra walked into Hera's room, and saw her in just her bra and panties.

"I think Kanan saw me come in Hera." Ezra said as he stripped down to his boxers, and got under the covers with Hera.

"There's something else you can cum in." Hera said, smirking at Ezra. He kissed her.

He stripped himself and Hera, and Hera giggled at his rock hard erection.

"You like what you see Ezra?" Hera said, smirking as she took Ezra in her mouth.

She began flicking his tip with her tongue, earning her a moan from Ezra just as he cummed, filling Hera's mouth, she swallowed, licking her lips as she savored the taste.

Hera got on top of Ezra and lowered herself down onto him, giving out a moan as she did.

Ezra watched as Hera's small but perky green breasts and lekku bounced rhythmically along with the way she moved her pelvis. He grabbed Hera's hips and with one final thrust, he cummed, filling Hera's womb with his seed, just as Hera's sweet juices came gushing out and covered his pelvis.

Ezra got under the covers with Hera and fell asleep with Hera's nude body next to him.

 **The Next Morning...**

Kanan woke up and decided to go talk to Hera. He got up and walked out of his room and walked to Hera's room, and opened the door, gasping at what was presented before him. Hera and Ezra were underneath a blanket, naked with Hera's arm draped over Ezra's bare chest.

Kanan stamped his foot strongly and Ezra and Hera slowly opened their eyes and noticed that Kanan was there.

"Oh, hey Kanan." Ezra said weakly. Hera shrieked and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders to conceal her bare breasts, and Ezra's waist.

"Would you care to explain?


End file.
